The Ambarussa Chronicles
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: An ongoing series of one-shots revoloving around the Feanorians and their cousins while children. Every story involves Amrod and Amras, with other characters appearing in various chapters.
1. Lunch Time

_A/N: So, the Ambarussa Chronicles will be an ongoing series of one-shots involving the Feanorians (specifically Amrod and Amras) and cousins in Valinor, as children of various ages. In terms of human years, I imagine that Amrod and Amras are about 6 or 7 years old. Maedhros is about 18/19. Just to give you mental images. I can't promise that I'll be able to update once a week, but I'll try to do at least that, if not more._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

It was almost lunch time in the Feanorian household. Caranthir, Celegorm, and Curufin were outside playing fetch with Huan. Maglor was in the front room practicing his lyre. The Ambarussa were trying to find a way to break into Caranthir's bedroom. Suddenly there came a knock at the front door.

A glimpse of red hair came and went as Maedhros rushed through the kitchen, down the hall, and turned the corner to open the door. Low and behold, a dark haired, pleasantly smiling elfling stood on the doorstep, clad entirely in different shades of blue.

"Hiya Fingon," said Maedhros as he let the other elf in.

"Hey Maedhros! I'm really glad you're finally free today. Its been AGES since we've hung out," replied Fingon happily.

Maedhros nodded, "I know! With Ater always in his workshop and Amil having to do all the cooking, shopping, and cleaning, I get stuck with the baby-sitting and disciplinary work! But finally today I get to be FREE of those jobs," Maedhros sighed contentedly as he led the way to the kitchen for lunch.

A well-dressed, but tired looking elf-maid walked in, her red hair clearly resembling Maedhros.

"Hello Aunt Nerdanel," Fingon said politely, getting up from his chair to stand, as was elvish custom.

"Ah, Fingon, good to see you. Unfortunately I can't stay to chat. Maedhros, where are Amrod and Amras?" As she spoke, two little red heads popped around the corner through the open door way.

Amrod and his brother Amras. Two little troublemakers, these small boys had no difficulty pushing the proverbial buttons of their older siblings.

"Hi Ami! What's for lunch," asked Amras.

"That's what I wanted to talk to all of you about. I'm going down to the Havens with your Father, so Maedhros, you and Fingon will be babysitting the twins. Get them some lunch and keep them out of trouble. I'll be back in a few hours."

Maedhros, Amrod, and Amras stared at their mother in disbelief.

All at once a chorus of "But Amil"s and "Why can't I go with you"s rang through the room.

Amras looked about to break into tears for some reason, and Amrod was his usual over-the-top dramatic self, swing his arms out in front as he leaned over and groaned. Maedhros stood there gaping, just... staring at Nerdanel.

He couldn't believe his pointy ears. Not only was his Amil forcing him to watch his brothers while Fingon was over, he had to make them LUNCH too...

But then there was poor Fingon. He'd gotten out of baby-sitting his little sister Aredhel, only to come here and be assigned to watch the two infamous red haired devils. All that came to mind was "Oh boy."

"B-B-But Ami," Amras whined, "But why can't Ate go by himself! I want you to stay home!"

Amrod clamped onto Nerdanel's leg, and as she ignored him and walked forward he dragged on the kitchen floor. Maedhros still stood staring at her, mouth open, unable to speak. As the door closed, and Amrod got shoved back inside, Fingon sank to the floor, back against the wall, head in his hands.

After a minute of silence, Amrod's voice rang through the halls, "IM SOOOOO HUNGRY! Get me some food before I starve to death!"

He proceeded to flail his arms and pretend-faint backwards.

"Elves can't die of hunger, Amrod," muttered Fingon.

"No, but they can be killed," Maedhros said under his breath. "Fine, what do you guys want to eat. We have grapes, carrots, and apples. Cheese, bread... what about Apples and Cheese?"

Maedhros really hoped that would work because it'd be fast and not messy.

"NO! NO NO NO," Amrod said with an exasperating sigh.

Fingon, finally over the shock, chipped in, "What about a jelly sandwich?"

Amrod and Amras looked at each other, and nodded. Maedhros gave Fingon a look of gratitude, and the two of them proceeded to make the sandwiches.

"I want Strawberry jelly," Amrod said, coming over to Fingon, his head barely reaching over the countertop as he peered up at his cousin, while standing on his tippy-toes. "N-n-no. not THAT strawberry, the SEEDLESS one."

"Right, sorry," grumbled Fingon as he reached for the correct jelly. Amras stood with his finger in his mouth. "Maedhros, I want blackberry."

"Uh oh..," Maedhros breathed as he realized they were out of blackberry. "Sorry Amras, will Blueberry work? It seems we're all out of blackberry."

Amras' eyes grew watery. His lips trembled. "But Ami said she'd buy some."

"Well she didn't."

At that, Amras started to cry. Amrod got even more annoyed and started making huge sighs. Maedhros just about broke down.

At last, Fingon lept onto a chair and screamed, "Everyone be quiet!"

Silence.

"Amras, I've got blackberry jelly at my house. I'll run down and get some. Amrod, stop that sighing." Turning to Maedhros, he said, "Just make sure they don't go anywhere," he winked.

As Maedhros watched Fingon run out the door, and a chorus of whining filled the room behind him, he just hoped Fingon would come back...


	2. At the Beach

_A/N: So this story is pretty crazy. The characters are a bit OOC, but for some reason Amras has well... you'll see. I'll offer more explanation at the bottom. Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"Oh no.." Amrod and Amras were outside the city at the beach down by Alqualonde, and farther down the beach sat Nerdanel and Anaire. The two brothers were searching for gemstones and jewels. All was well until now...

"Mora aure Amrod, Amras," called a little girl, running down the sand. Her short play-dress flowing in the wind as she sped towards them. She seemed about the same age as the Ambarussa.

Amrod groaned. His brother Amras let out a squeak of panic and quickly covered up his pile of jewels. Girls are famous for liking anything that sparkled, and he knew that THIS girl, who by now had almost reached the twins, especially liked sapphires. Those just so happened to be HIS favorite as well.

"Oh.. uhh hi Aredhel..," managed Amras after he realized his brother wasn't going to extend a greeting to their cousin.

"What are you two doing," Aredhel asked cheerfully, bouncing up and down on her tip toes. She eyed them curiously.

"We're uh... Um..," stammered Amras. He gave his brother a pleading look.

Signing inwardly, Amrod saved his brother,"We're racing each other!"

Girls don't like to run much, it's a well-known fact. After all, Ami didn't like it when they went racing around the house!

"Wow really? I love running! I'm really good at running! Can I run with you?"

So much for that.

"Well actually, you see we WERE racing each other, but we're done now," Amrod said sticking his nose up into the air a bit.

Aredhel caught a glimpse of blue sparkling from underneath Amras' foot.

"Ohhh, what's that?!"

"Nothing. It's really nothing, Aredhel. Believe me. Nothing at all," Amras said quickly, trying to sound as calm as possible.

She looked about to say more when the trio noticed another girl, once again about the same age, was walking towards them. Her long hair was a warm gold color and maintained a slight curl without any sort of styling.

"Hello! My amil said that you were here. Ami says that I've not been spending enough time with family, whatever that's supposed to mean," said the girl as she approached.

"Hey Artanis! Have you been trying to climb Kementari's trees again? You know what happened last time we did that..," Amrod said. Galadriel wasn't like most girls their age. She loved to run and jump and climb. Amrod liked this about his half-cousin. And luckily she didn't like to take Amras' sapphires... He knew his brother could be a bit protective of his blue gemstones.

To everyone's surprise, Amras bent down, uncovered his hoard of sparkly sapphires, piled them into his wicker basket that was sitting nearby, and, though he strugged a bit, started carrying them off towards the adults.

Aredhel's eyes lit up as she saw the gems. She hovered over Amras' shoulder and asked, "May I have one or.. more.. of those beautifully shaped sapphires? Please cousin."

"No. No no no no NO."

Amrod almost didn't believe his ears. He'd never thought his brother capable of saying a straight 'no' to anyone. He knew his brother must have been really serious about those gems to not be willing to even share ONE of them.

Aredhel was just as surprised. She gave a little "Hmph" and crossed her arms and proceeded to drop back a few feet behind Amras.

Galadriel and Amrod walked side by side behind Aredhel. The golden-haired elfling let out a contempt snort and leaned in to whisper to Amrod.

"Didn't think your brother had it in him. That was a pretty definite answer. Could have been a bit more... tactful... and nicer though," Galadriel echoed Amrod's thoughts.

The little caravan reached the adults. They noticed now that both the twins' mother, Nerdanel, and Aredhel's mother, Anaire, had been joined by Earwen, the mother of Galadriel. It wasn't too surprising, as Anaire and Earwen were the best of friends and Nerdanel was also friends with both.

"What is that you've got, Amras," asked Anaire, smiling at the little elves.

"Sapphires. I found them all myself. And they're mine. My precious."

Nerdanel grinned. The kids were so cute. She looked at Aredhel and noticed the little girl had a frown on her face. "What's the matter, Aredhel?"

Putting on her most adorably sad face, she puckered up her lips as though about to cry and said, "Amras won't share even one sapphire with me."

"Amras. Is that the way we act," she scolded.

Behind them, Amrod leaned over to Galadriel and whispered, "Yeah. That is the way we act. I mean, he did just say that."

Nerdanel heard this, but let it go with a heavy sigh. There was no winning that battle, and it would just cause a scene trying to scold Amrod here in front of the relatives.

Amras planted his feet firmly on the sand and held his basket close against his chest.

"No. Why should I share. I found them all, and why can't Aredhel go find her own! It isn't FAIR ami!"

Nerdanel blushed a bit and replied, "You need to share because it's the right thing to do, so SHARE," she raised her voice. Trying to stay calm, she turned to the other adults. "I'm so sorry. I'm afraid that some of the elder children's bad manners are rubbing off on the twins."

Anaire laughed a little. "I think Fingon has taught Aredhel how to manipulate things for her benefit. I shall have to have a long talk with him later today."

With a stare at Aredhel to show how much he didn't want to do this willingly, Amras picked up a couple of sapphires from the corner of the basket, felt to make sure they weren't too big, and reluctantly handed them to the gleeful girl.

Aredhel gave such a happy grin that all three adults laughed.

"Don't worry Amras, there are plenty of sapphires along Alqualonde. I'm sure I can manage to find a few for you," said Earwen.

Nerdanel felt irritated with Earwen. She had been trying to discipline her son, but Earwen stepped in and gave the impression that Amras deserved some sort of compensation.

"Aunty Earwen, may I have some as well please," smiled Aredhel sweetly.

Earwen chuckled. "Yes, yes, of course you can. Though it probably won't be today. Finarfin and I are going to be very busy, and we are going to see his Vanyarin relatives. That reminds me. Nerdanel, Anaire, could either of you watch Artanis for me today? I'm sorry to drop this on you so suddenly.."

Galadriel looked up hopefully. Anywhere would be better than being babysat by her older brothers...

"We're free today. If you'd like to leave her with us, that'd be fine," Nerdanel offered.

Galadriel and Amrod turned to each other and grinned. Amras looked happily at his brother and cousin.

Aredhel turned to her mother. "Ami, may I go with them too?!"

"I'm afraid not. We have plans for later today already. Maybe another day."

At that, Amras looked much more relieved and loosened his grip on the basket of gemstones. Anaire and Aredhel said their goodbyes, got up, and left. Earwen thanked Nerdanel again before doing the same.

The little troupe decided to stop at the Feanorian's house to drop of the sapphires before doing anything else, or they knew Amras would be in a bad mood the whole time worrying about the jewels.

Whatever the trio decided to do, they knew it would be fun and most likely not something the adults would approve of.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, so I warned you! For some reason as i wrote this story Amras turned sapphire-obsessed. This will probably become an ongoing theme throughout the Chronicles. I'd also like to thank BrookeOfLorien for giving me the translations for mom and dad!_

_Reviews always appreciated!_


	3. Triple-Dog-Dare

_A/N: So while I never had the courage to do this when I was little, I figured none of the Feanorian boys would have backed down because they were afraid. Please tell me who you like the Chronicles so far, and thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

It was a cold day in Valinor. A dusting of snow lay on the grass around the Feanorians' house. Nerdanel sat on the couch, reading something, with a warm mug of hot chocolate. The boys hadn't gotten up yet, and Feanor was in his workshop, and Nerdanel enjoyed the peace and quiet.

That was, until a "thump, thump, thump," was heard: the sound of feet on the stairs. Savoring a final sip of her drink, Nerdanel braced herself for the coming storm.

"Morning, ami," called out Celegorm, no doubt on his way outside to play with Huan.

"Hello, dear," Nerdanel responded, but the flash of his golden hair was already around the corner. She shook her head, smiling. Counting to 30, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway, just as she expected.

"Hey, ami, I'm heading over to ata's shop," Curufin said, pulling on his shoes.

"Alright, be good! Oh, and tell your atar that we're having Fingon, Aredhel, and Galadriel over for dinner tonight," Nerdanel told Curufin as she walked to set her mug on the table.

"Okay, bye!"

About 5 minutes later, Maglor and Caranthir came down, obviously in a heated discussion about something. She asked them what they were talking about.

Maglor answered first, "I was just asking Caranthir to try to keep his stuff in the bathroom neat. He leaves it a mess every day. His toothbrush lying on the counter, the cap off the toothpaste," he explained.

"Maedhros never complains," Caranthir shot back, folding his arms.

Nerdanel sighed. Amrod and Amras shared a bathroom, and they were fine with it. As a matter of fact, so did Celegorm and Curufin, and they don't complain. Why couldn't her other three? It wasn't as if they hadn't known they'd share the bathroom; when they chose their bedrooms they agreed to it.

"Caranthir, could you just try a bit harder," she asked him. His reluctant nod was the only reply she got. Both of her sons went their separate ways inside the house. That was when she heard the pitter-patter of little feet.

Amrod and Amras came dashing down the hall, dressed head to toe in bundles of clothes. They looked so comical she couldn't help but giggle at their appearance. Amrod was dressed in red, and his brother in blue. These two youngest sons were just bundles of energy, and they wore her out quickly.

"Ami! Ami! It snowed last night," squeaked the excited Amras, his voice partially muffled in the scarf he was wearing.

"Can we go outside, Ami? Please," added Amrod quickly.

"Yes, yes. I suppose you won't at least have breakfast first," Nerdanel said, while taking off the two boys' scarves; it wasn't that cold out. And they needed to be able to breathe.

"No thanks, Ami," they said in unison.

"Alright, go ahead out, but stay around Celegorm and Huan please," she instructed them, pushing the twins out the door.

With the twins gone, Nerdanel only had one person to deal with: Maedhros. She sighed and opened the window shades in the dining room. Maedhros, as usual, would likely sleep in. He loved sleeping.

* * *

Amrod and Amras took off running, following the footprints their brother and his dog had left behind. They caught up to them quickly, and Huan tackled them.

"Hey, look who finally got up," giggled Celegorm, pulling Huan off the Ambarussa.

"Why don't you two race Huan to that flag-pole over there? I'll catch up, but I'm going to start rolling a snowball to make a snow-elf," he suggested. He assumed that because the twins and the dog started running, they agreed. He bent down and started rolling the snow into a big ball.

Huan beat the little elves to the pole. This of course, was of no surprise, but Amrod did manage to beat Amras by a stride-length. Amrod had a mischeivious look on his face when his brother turned to look at him.

"Hey, Amras, I dare you to stick your tongue out and touch the pole," he said, "I triple dog dare you."

Huan gave a little bark at that.

"But Amrod, you know what they say about doing that when it's cold! I'll only do it if you do it at the same time," Amras replied. He figured his brother would chicken out and they'd both be off the hook.

"Sure. On the count of three," came the reply.

Amras frowned but got up next to him and stuck his tongue out.

"One."

Huan looked back and forth between the two kids.

"Two."

Then Huan looked back at Celegorm.

"Three!"

Both boys stuck their tongues to the pole. Huan hesitated for a moment before bounding back towards Celegorm. He found him behind a very large, white snow ball, rolling a second one together.

"What is it, Huan," Celegorm asked him, seeing that the dog was agitated.

Huan simply kept motioning his head in the direction of the flag-pole.

"Oh _NO_. They Didn't do **it**, did they," Celegorm half-squealed. He left the snow balls and ran with Huan towards the twins.

"I tol you thith wath a bad idea," Amras was trying to tell his twin brother.

"You're the one who inthithted I do it with you," Amrod replied, his tongue almost completely numb.

Both boys' tongues were fused to the metal flag-pole.

"What do you two think you're doing," Celegorm said angrily as he ran up to the sorry sight.

"Amrod dared me to stick my tongue to the pole," whined Amras.

"Amrod," Celegorm directed his question towards the other brother.

"Amrath told me to do it with him," complained Amrod.

Celegorm looked from twin to twin. Then something that neither Amrod nor Amras nor Huan were expecting happened; Celegorm burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell backwards.

The twins looked angrily at their older brother and both said, "Thith ithn't funny!"

"Curufin and I did this once. We learned our lessons! Now, you two stand here while I go grab some hot water from the house," Celegorm told them, becoming serious once more. He dashed off and was back within 5 minutes. Huan had sat with the boys.

Celegorm told them to stand completely still while he poured some water over their tongues and the pole. They were both free within 5 minutes. Surprisingly, neither twin ever stuck his tongue to metal again.

Celegorm decided it would be best not to tell them how both he and Curufin did it multiple times after the first time before they realized it was a stupid thing to do.


End file.
